Field of the Invention
This application involves the technical aspects of an umbrella, especially the technical aspects of sunshade umbrellas; this application specifically refers to an umbrella with a canopy tilt mechanism in some embodiments.
Description of the Related Art
In the common cantilever umbrellas, the opening/closing of the canopy and angle adjustment are two independent mechanisms. In addition, they are located at different parts or portions of the umbrella in different product designs.
One such example is a Chinese utility model patent (name of patent: Offset Umbrella with Tilt Adjustment, Patent Number: ZL200520102776.0), which uses a rope winding mechanism in an outer casing located at the lower end of the curved pole to achieve the opening and closing of the umbrella, and separately, by pulling at a gin pole located close by and through energy transmission, gears of the connector are disengaged, and only after manually moving the canopy to the desired tilt angle can the gin pole be released to fix the canopy in place.
The second example is another Chinese utility model patent (name of patent: Cantilever Umbrella with Crank Device, Patent Number: ZL200820088054.8), which performs the opening and closing of the canopy with an armrest mechanism fitted on the vertical pole, and a separate rotation mechanism at the lower end of an outer tube is used to adjust the angle of the canopy.
From the cases mentioned above, we can see that the consumer has to perform at least two actions in order to open the canopy and adjust the angle of the canopy. This prior technology can be complicated to operate, and consumes time and effort.
Therefore, there is a need for a simple canopy tilt mechanism which is easy to operate and helps the user to save time and effort.